


somebody to hold him

by aliaaaaaa



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me a story,” Joe whispered – nuzzling gently the side of Web’s face with his nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somebody to hold him

Joe couldn’t sleep.

He’d been awake, tossing and turning – sighing into his pillow since he crawled into bed two hours ago.

It was already 3:50 in the morning but he couldn’t make the noises in his brain to shut up for the night. His sleeping schedule was so fucked because usually at this hour, he would still be in his work room; drafting ideas and sketching characters for the next edition of his graphic novel.

He shifted and lay on his side; the lights from the street down below softly splashed the room in eerie orange glow, and Joe squinted his eyes to look at the person sleeping next to him like a baby that Joe envied him.

Web – he was the very reason why Joe didn’t lock himself up inside his work room till the sun rose.

He figured now that they were officially together, he wouldn’t let any moment pass by without spending their time together. They have wasted enough time being asses to one another; running away from their feelings; afraid of what others might say. Their relationship was tumultuous at best; they still fought over petty things; arguments that always ended up being excuses to push one another buttons until one of them was being pushed on the bed, against the wall, fighting with their lips and tongue and electric touches everywhere. So he was making up for lost time – even when Web was sleeping.

He sighed for the umpteenth times and the soft noise woke Web up.

“Joe? What’s wrong?” Web whispered, voice thick with sleep; hair mussed; eyes blinking softly.

Joe took his hand and rubbed his thumb over and over on Web’s knuckle, “Couldn’t sleep.”

Web reached for his phone under his pillow with his free hand – the light illuminated from the screen made both of them squinted their eyes – “4:03,” Web whispered and it was dark once again when he placed the phone back under the pillow.

Joe shifted closer to Web’s warm body – one arm thrown over Web’s broad chest; legs sliding and tangling with Web’s under the blanket.

“Tell me a story,” Joe whispered – nuzzling gently the side of Web’s face with his nose – it’s childish but he didn’t want Web to go back to sleep.

Web hummed his consent; shifting slightly to make himself comfortable – resting his face against Joe’s; his long eyelashes brushed against cheek – his arm wrapped around Joe’s shoulder; fingers lost in Joe’s soft hair.

Like this, being in his arms, Joe looked young, he looked like someone that Web would protect at all cost – and he felt a pang of adoration and protectiveness surging inside his chest for Joe.

“Once upon a time – there was a boy named Joe who lived in a house made of papers and inks –” Web started talking but Joe stopped him.

“What?” Web’s lips moved and brushed against Joe’s.

“How can a house be made out of papers? Won’t the house be turned into a mush if it’s raining?,” Joe questioned, eyes narrowing slightly.

“It’s only the beginning of the story,” Web tugged Joe’s hair lightly.

“Fine. Continue,” Joe brushed his nose against Web’s and pulled him closer, legs rubbing slowly against one another.

“I can’t anymore. I lost my momentum,” Web sighed in regret before dropping a kiss unto Joe’s forehead as Joe whined. They were silent for a moment, just holding each other; breathing one another in the semi-dark.

“Wanna drive to the beach and watch the sunrise and maybe get pancakes after that?” Web asked because he was wide awake now and he could sense that Joe was still restless because he kept fidgeting his legs.

Joe rolled unto his stomach, fingers gripping Web’s soft shirt and surged forward to kiss Web, once, twice, three times.

“Let’s go!” Joe hauled Web up and smacked his ass for good measure and Web huffed out a short laugh – feeling content with the knowledge that they were together, loving each other.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/141841512507/somebody-to-hold-him)


End file.
